Organopolysiloxanes which have flame retardant properties are known in the art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,424 to Noble et al., describes a flame retardant composition containing a silicone elastomer free of silicon bonded hydrogen, a filler and a small amount of a platinum-containing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,488 to Harder describes a flame resistant silicone elastomer containing (a) a polydiorganosiloxane gum, (b) a reinforcing filler, (c) an organic peroxide, (d) platinum and (e) carbon black, in which the flame resistant composition is free of silicon bonded hydrogen atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,881 to Shingledecker describes a one-component self-extinguishing silicone elastomer which comprises (a) a hydroxyl endblocked polydimethylsiloxane, (b) a silica or titanium dioxide filler, (c) a silane of the formula RSiY.sub.3, where R is a vinyl radical and Y is a radical selected from an acetoxy radical and a ketoxime radical, (d) carbon black and (e) a platinum compound, in which the composition is free of tin, mercury, bismuth, copper and sulfur.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,492 to Smith et al., discloses a flame retardant organopolysiloxane composition comprising (a) an organopolysiloxane containing silicon-bonded hydroxyl and/or alkoxy groups and a silicon-bonded organic radical selected from aryl, alkaryl, aralkyl and halogenated derivatives thereof, (b) an organotriacyloxysilane or an organosilicate or liquid partial hydrolysis products of said organosilicate and (c) a platinum containing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,476 to Itoh et al., describes flame retardant compositions containing (a) an organopolysiloxane containing Si-bonded vinyl groups, (b) methyhydrogenpolysiloxanes having at least two SiH groups per molecule, (c) finely divided silica filler, (d) finely divided manganese carbonate and (e) platinum or a platinum compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,852 to DeLaTorre et al., describes a self extinguishing room temperature curable silicone rubber composition containing (a) a silanol endblocked diorganopoysiloxane polymer, (b) zinc oxide, (c) filler, (d) an alkoxy functional crosslinking agent, (e) carbon black, (f) platinum and (g) a titanium chelate catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,444 to Hamada et al., describes a flame retardant silicone rubber containing (a) an organopolysiloxane, (b) a finely pulverized silica filler, (c) platinum compound, (d) fatty acid compound and (e) an organic peroxide.